


M

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Hey, garota. Posso me sentar do seu lado?"





	M

Hey, garota. Posso me sentar do seu lado?  
Aceita um cigarro?  
Que dia feio, não? Muito cinzento. Não gosto dessa cor.  
Espero que chova logo.  
Não está com frio? Você está gelada.  
O vento desarrumou o seu cabelo.  
Seus lábios estão arroxeados.  
Está aqui há muito tempo?  
Eu também cheguei há pouco.  
As pessoas fazem muito barulho lá fora.  
Por isso está aqui sozinha?  
Não se preocupe. Agora eu estou aqui com você.  
Qual a graça?  
Não vou te deixar.  
Não sou como os outros.  
Como pode dizer isso? Eu não ousaria te machucar.  
Quer que eu prove?

...

\- O que você está fazendo com esse manequim? – A gerente da loja me surpreendeu beijando minha garota desmontada. Pude ler “louca” em seus olhos.

\- Eu só...

\- Vá para casa. Eu vou fechar a loja. – disse sem paciência.

Saí sem me despedir.


End file.
